Son of the Spiritlands
Short Summary Maxxor and Heptadd battle a creature named Vitog, who is immune to all their attacks and who claims he will destroy all of Perim unless he battles Tangath Toborn. Tangath Toborn is still frozen in the glacial wave formed in the battle with the M'arrillians , and destroying his sword is the only way to release him. At Runic Grove, Tangath's spirit uses the grove's power to defeat Vitog, after which he returns to the Spirit Lands. Episode Maxxor and Heptadd battle a creature named Vitog, who is immune to all their attacks and who claims he will destroy all of Perim unless he battles Tangath Toborn. Heptadd reveals that he, Vitog, and Tangath Toborn come from a ghostly place called the Spirit Lands and that they can only stay in other places as long as they have something called a "Talazar," such as Heptadd's Crown or Tangath's Sword of Khy'at. Heptaad tells Maxxor on how Tangath Toborn fought Vitog before and destroyed Vitog's Staff of Arcad causing the creature to retreat. Tangath Toborn is still frozen in the glacial wave formed in the battle with the M'arrillians , and destroying his sword is the only way to release him. At Runic Grove, Tangath's spirit uses the grove's power to defeat Vitog, after which he returns to the Spirit Lands. At the end of the episode, all of the tribes and the Chaotic players come together to hold a funeral/monument for Tangath at Glacier Plains . Cast and Crew Episode Notes Airdates and Ratings Myths Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors Heptadd arms and legs are supposed to be purple but in several scenes they are green. Allusions, References and Appearances Continuity * Among the creatures who have been working tirelessly to free Tangath are, Nebres, Gathup, Shimmark, and Bierk. All were part of Tangath's commando team in both parts of Last Stand. * Viqtarr and Aimukk are also among them, though they were with the second commando team in those episodes. All, however, were in a unit in Triple Threat. Releases Quotes "As we all know, he saved Perim not once, but twice. Always giving of himself far, far more than we ever could have asked. And so we gather--friend and foe alike--to remember and honor Tangath Toborn, whose struggle and triumph allow us to be here today. Though he has returned to his home in the Spiritlands, we can be certain that his spirit will eternally remain here with us in Perim. And so, on behalf of our generation, and all generations to come, I dedicate this monument. May it stand forever to remind us of a true warrior, a true hero, and a true friend. "Farewell, friend." -Maxxor Gallery * This was the series finale of Chaotic. This is due to 4kids going through a lawsuit. * This is the first time that all the Tribal Leaders got along that wasn't during a time of war. Related Articles External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Notes and References